


Birthday Wish

by unstablewings



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Wish, Bisexual Lance, Crush, F/F, Fluff, Gay Keith, Happy Ending, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Pidge and Hunk team up, Shiro is a supportive space dad™, The Paladins all want Klance, july 28, keith blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: Lance wants one thing for his birthday: Keith.





	Birthday Wish

July 24th, 10:21 a.m.

“Hunk?” Lance sighed falling back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. “My birthday’s in a 4 days, and I don't think I’m going to get what I want.”

Hunk, who sat on the floor, occupying his time playing with the small altean mice, looked up in Lance’s general direction. “Lance. Birthdays aren't always all about presents.”

“No. Hunk, you don't get it! I don’t want a material present. I want someone.”

The yellow paladin groaned. “Dude. Allura is seriously taken! Her and Shiro are happily dating; I thought you said you were happy for them?”

“No! I'm not talking about Allura!” Lance furrowed his brow and sat up.

“Ohh. You want to see your family? I mean I don’t really think that could happen, but--”

“Not that either, Hunk! I want someone else. It’s not Allura.” Lance looked to the ground and started talking in a calm voice. “I haven't told anyone about this.”

“So, you have a thing for Pidge now?”

“No.”

“You met an alien girl?”

“Hunk. It’s Keith!” Lance blurted loudly, throwing his hands up in a motion like you-should-have-already-known-this.

“Wait, so, you like Keith?” Hunk scratched the back of his head and looked curiously to Lance. “Like… like-like Keith?”

“Well duh!”

Hunk’s eyes narrowed on his friend. His friend whose only birthday wish was Keith. Hunk made it his silent mission to make Lance’s birthday wish come true.

 

July 24th, 5:47 p.m.

“So somehow, you expect to get Keith to ask Lance out, on his birthday, even though you have no actual evidence that Keith likes Lance, or even dudes in general?” Pidge asked staring wide-eyed at their ambiguous friend.

“First of all, i expect us to get Keith to ask Lance out. And second of all, of course Keith likes dudes. Did you see the way he eye-fucked Rolo when we fixed their ship? Which by the way, I was right about the entire--” And Hunk was cut off from his rambling.

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right the entire time.” they mocked. “Whatever, but yeah, I guess I kind of understand you. I'm in.”

 

July 25th, 12:01 p.m.

Keith was sword fighting the practice robots on the training deck, all alone. Great, it'll be easier to talk stuff out of him now. Pidge smiled mischievously and walking onto the training deck as they usually would.

“Hey Keith, what's up?” Pidge asked with a sort of suspicious looking grin.

“Er-- I'm fine. You?” He said grimly, clenching his teeth as he defeated the last bot.

“I'm great, actually.”

“Okay, uh, cool…?” Keith shrugged awkwardly and walked off the deck towards a bench, where he sat down. Pidge followed.

Pidge tapped their fingers against their leg impatiently. “So… want to talk about… personal… stuff?”

“Why would we--” he stuttered out, a bit surprised. “Why would we talk about… personal stuff?”

“Well, Shiro told me that I need to get closer to my teammates. I've gotten close to all of them, well, except you.” And that really wasn't a lie. Pidge was distant from the team, and Shiro told them in order to become a better paladin, they really need to get in touch with their teammates and get to know all of them. Pidge only needed Keith at this point.

“Hm.” he looked stumped. “I like rainbow sherbet ice cream, my favorite band is Fall Out Boy, and contrary to your beliefs, I'm pretty sure Shiro is way more emo than me.”

Pidge let out a laugh at his last comment. “While all of those were definitely great comments, I need something deeper. Something… personal. Like Hunk. He told me about how he got the nickname Hunk, which he made me swore not to tell a soul. And Shiro told me about some of his nightmares about his time being held captive by the Galra. And then Lance, he told me about his family and that he's bisexual.”

After Pidge had said the word bisexual, Keith’s while face went through several changes within a matter of 2 seconds. He went from confusion, to shock, to more confusion, to happiness, and then tied it all up with a look that kind of said I-really-don't-care. But this. This was exactly what Pidge wanted to see. The small millisecond of happiness was all they needed.

“You surprised?” Pidge asked with a devious smile displayed across their face.

“Not really. I fairly certain I’ve seen him flirt with aliens who might not’ve been girls sometimes. And I think he was aware of it.” he replied.

“So, I guess that's cool.” Pidge shrugged.

“Yea-- I mean-- I don't care.” Keith’s face suddenly became very red. “Whatever.” With that, he stood up and walked out of the room.

“Perfect.” Pidge whispered to themself. “Just as planned.”

 

July 26th, 3:58 p.m.

Hunk knocked on the door to Keith’s room. He was ready to get all nosy and figure out if he liked Lance back. From what Pidge said happened yesterday, Hunk was certain he could get Lance’s birthday wish to come true.

“Hey Hunk.” Keith opened his bedroom door and peeked out.

“Hey Keith! Can I come in?” Hunk asked with his natural smile. Keith nodded and widened the door. Hunk stepped in, and Keith’s room wasn't at all what he had expected. There was nothing on the walls; no posters, no pictures, no letters, nothing. In fact, his room was mostly clear. There were some clothes hanging from an open dresser drawer, a few on the floor, and his blade sitting atop the dresser, but that was about it.

“So… what did you need?” Keith asked, one of his eyebrows raised curiously.

“Oh yeah. I came in here to talk to you about ideas for Lance’s birthday.”

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” Keith asked.

“I thought we could maybe pull a prank on him or something.” Hunk offered. “On Earth, with his family, his siblings used to pull pranks on him all the time, until he was old enough, and then he was the prankster of the household. I think he would really get a laugh out of a prank, even if it's bad or doesn't work. It'll remind him of home.”

“That's great and all, Hunk, but I can't, I'm sorry. And I have to get back to work now. Bye.” Keith frowned and opened the door again quickly. Hunk stepped out with a confused look of his face, and the door slammed shut behind him.

 

July 26th, 8:08 p.m.

Hunk looked at Pidge next to him at the table. The paladins were eating dinner together. The two looked across the table at Keith, who was turned to Lance, smiling softly at a dumb joke.

“Maybe we should just wait,” Pidge whispered. “maybe Keith will ask Lance out of his own accords.”

Hunk nodded back.

 

July 27th, 6:31 p.m.

“Pidge, I really don't think this is working. There's no way I can just get Keith to admit his feelings, and since I can't do that, I can't help Lance get what he most wants for his birthday.” ahunk sighed in defeat.

“It's not over yet, Hunk. We have one person left; The one person who can ever talk sense into Keith.”

“Let’s bring in the big guns.”

 

July 28th, 3:12 a.m.

Shiro peeked around the corner and peered into the map room, where Keith was sat staring at the electronic blue image projected into the air. He swore there were tears in the red paladin’s eyes.

“Keith.” Shiro called, stepping out into the room and sat next to Keith on the floor.

“Hi Shiro.” Keith wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve and sniffled quietly.

The black paladin placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder in a supporting and loving motion. “You can tell me anything, Keith. You know that, right?” Keith nodded. “You’re always going to be like my little brother, and I’m always going to be here to help you.”

“Thanks, Shiro.”

“Now I think it's about time I asked you, because if I don't, I highly doubt you'll ever tell me. But question is, what's going on between you and Lance?” Shiro glanced to the smaller paladin whose face immediately started glowing red.

“There's-- there’s nothing going on, Shiro!” Keith’s forehead wrinkled up and his face was filled with slight rage.

Shiro gripped Keith’s shoulder tighter. “Keith. You can't hide from me. I know you. I know you well enough to know something's up. And I've noticed how you look at Lance, and how you act around him.” Keith’s anger didn't waver. “I've also noticed how he acts around you.” That was when Keith’s anger turned to a look of mixed confusion and relief.

“I know it's impossible to see it when you're a part of it. That's how I've been noticing everything when you two have been picking up nothing. The way he looks at you after every battle; anytime you're in danger, he's always looking for you. Then he plays it off cool and you two continue with your so-called “rivalry”. All of the other paladins can see through it; we know you two truly care for each other.” Shiro finished, taking his hand off Keith’s shoulder.

“You think… he really does like me?” Keith stared at the ground, blinking frequently.

“I'm certain. And if you want to do something about it, do it tomorrow. You're not supposed to know this, but Lance has been hoping you'd reciprocate his feelings for a while now, and being with you is his birthday wish.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith smiled as Shiro stood up to leave.

“Don't mention it, brother.”

 

July 28th, 7:39 p.m.

After a full day of party games, doing dangerous things, constantly eating, and taking shots of Coran’s famous goo, the paladins were tired and had all retreated to their rooms. All day Keith had been mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, but yet, his heart still pounded dangerously against his rib cage, aching to jump out of his chest. Even though his hands were sweating and he was in no way calm or prepared, Keith knocked on the door of the blue paladin’s room.

Lance opened the door wide and a smile grew on his face. “Keith! Come on in.”

“Hey, so… I've been meaning to tell you something.” Keith comments with the most emotionless expression.

Lance stood in front of Keith with the smile still on his face. “Yeah?”

Keith sat down on Lance's bed and patted the area right next to him.

“I’m just going to say it. I like you.” Keith said.

“Of course you like me. We’re friends.” Lance added cluelessly.

Ugh. Keith groaned. “No, not like that. I like-like you. A lot.” The blush grew widely on Keith’s face as he looked to the bedroom floor.

“Oh. Well, I like you too. Like-like, I mean.”

Lance moved his hand slowly toward Keith’s, wrapping his fingers in between the blushing boy’s, and grasping their hands together, tight.

Suddenly, Keith raised his head and quickly kissed Lance on the cheek, then resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

This time, it was Lance’s turn to blush. And it wasn't just because of the kiss, but because his single birthday wish had become real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I really hope this was a good oneshot; it's one of my longer ones. I'm pretty proud of it too. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
